Koromon
Koromon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a tiny Digimon that shed the fuzz covering its surface, and whose body grew even bigger. Although it has become able to move around more actively, it is still unable to battle. It can produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate opponents. Attacks * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. * : Shoots out poison bubbles. Design Koromon is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. Etymologies ;Koromon (コロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for something round and rolling. Fiction Digimon Adventure Another Koromon shows up in Primary Village, when a Botamon digivolves. There is also a Koromon Village on Server Continent. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure Tri. Digimon Frontier Some Koromon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Other Koromon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Koromon is among the Digimon who want to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon Next Digimon World Koromon digivolves from Botamon by passing time. It can digivolve into Agumon if its attack is higher or Gabumon if its defense is higher. Koromon has a 50% chance to become Kunemon when sleeping in Kunemon's bed. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A Koromon resides in Green Gym, where it gives out information on training. Digimon World Re:Digitize Koromon digivolves from Botamon, and can digivolve to Agumon, Gabumon, Candlemon, Kamemon, or DemiDevimon. In order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must pass the time. Koromon is in charge in Meat Farm, it gives three pieces of meats each day. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Guilmon, Gaomon, Goblimon, and Chuumon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode A Koromon is among the silhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line " > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World: Next Order A Koromon that lives in 's House gives the free items every day. Koromon is a big fan of and is upset when it learns that Justimon had been bullying and attacking weak Digimon. This however was actually a Hyogamon in disguise. Koromon is a Training II level Digimon and is a Free Neutral type. Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, ToyAgumon, Agumon (Black), Veemon, and Shoutmon. Digimon World DS Koromon is #001, and is a In-training-generation Balance-class Dragon species Digimon. Its basic stats are 77 HP, 58 MP, 52 Attack, 35 Defense, 38 Spirit, 36 Speed, and 10 Aptitude. It possesses Protect 1, and supporting ability Attack UP1 traits. It dwells in Data Forest, only when you chose Koromon as starter. Koromon can digivolve to , ToyAgumon, or DotAgumon. In order to degenerate into Koromon, your Digimon must be at level 3. It can also be hatched from Lineage DigiEgg. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Koromon is #002 and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 66 HP, 67 MP, 47 Attack, 35 Defense, 27 Spirit, 28 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 1 trait. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Koromon can digivolve to or DotAgumon. In order to degenerate into Koromon, Agumon or DotAgumon must be at level 3 or higher. It can also be hatched from a Red DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Koromon is #002, and is an In-Training level, HP-type, Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Curiosity trait. It dwells in the Heritage Cape. Koromon can digivolve to Agumon or DotAgumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Koromon, your Digimon must be at least level 5, but only if you have revived Greymon. Koromon can be hatched from the Red Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Koromon can Digifuse to WarGreymon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), Greymon, and Agumon (Blue), or to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with ShineGreymon, RizeGreymon, GeoGreymon, and Chronomon Holy Mode (Red). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Koromon is a Training II level Digimon and is a Free Fire type. Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Guilmon, ToyAgumon, or Hackmon. In Complete Edition, Koromon can also digivolve to Shoutmon and Dracomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Koromon is a Training II level Digimon and is a Free Fire type. Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Guilmon, ToyAgumon, Hackmon, Shoutmon, and Dracomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Koromon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his Hacker's Memory|Tentomon}}, , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Koromon is a In-Training II Generation, None Attribute, and Dragon Species Digimon. Its special attack is Froth. Koromon digivolves from Botamon, Nyokimon, Mokumon, or Yuramon, and can digivolve to Veemon, SnowAgumon, BlackAgumon, , or ToyAgumon, in order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must have passed the time. Digimon Battle Koromon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 9 enemy, and there is also a special event Koromon. Koromon's unique drop is Koromon's Tear, six of which are needed to create a Crest of Purity. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon, a stat build of 4-2-2-0 as an event Digimon, and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Koromon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A captured Koromon digivolves to Agumon at level 11, while an event Koromon digivolves Agumon X. Digimon Masters Koromon is an enemy Digimon found in Silver Lake and Yokohama Village. Digimon Soul Chaser Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, SnowAgumon, and BlackAgumon. Digimon Links Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Guilmon. ToyAgumon, Hackmon, and Dracomon. There are also versions of Koromon that can digivolve to only Vorvomon, Shoutmon, or Jazamon. Digimon ReArise Koromon digivolves from Botamon and will digivolve to Agumon, Agumon (Black), ToyAgumon, or Hackmon. Digimon Encounters Digimon Survive Digimon I Koromon is a In-Training Digimon. Koromon digivolves from Botamon, and digivolves to Agumon, or Betamon, in order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must wait for 1 hour. Digimon Mini Koromon is a In-Training Digimon. Koromon digivolves from Botamon, and digivolves to Agumon, Gabumon, or Betamon, in order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must wait for 1 hour. Digivice iC 10X Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to , Gaomon, Lalamon, ToyAgumon, or Tyumon. Notes and references de:Koromon